


The Exiled Dane & The Formidable Shieldmaiden

by chloemacd



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Maybe friends to lovers too, Norse, Norse culture, Romance, Shieldmaiden, This may qualify as slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemacd/pseuds/chloemacd
Summary: A strapping, good-looking youth arrives one day to help Fraylin out of a sticky situation and decides to stay as a result. What could evolve from this encounter?
Relationships: Erlendur (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Erlendur/OC





	The Exiled Dane & The Formidable Shieldmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> Erlendur had potential before being a bit of an ass so I decided to give him some. He has so few fanfics as well so I wrote one.

  
It had been a usual afternoon for Fraylin - midday meant that her father, Harlon, would have to be by the earls side until supper time, due to his position as an advisor, meaning that she would have to manage the farm by herself. Though it wasn't very big, the surrounding pastures were, and they took quite a bit of maintaining. Their total of twenty animals needed to be fed and watered too, else they grow grumpy. It was all left to her, since her eldest sister Thea had two young children to take care of, her other sister Nora was hard at work on the loom most days, and her brothers - Viktor and Nikolai, - had their own jobs in the village. It was hard work, but she damn enjoyed it. She often got peace and quiet.

  
Today however, was a bit of a shock. A passerby had knocked on her door just as she placed the basket of fresh eggs from the hens on the dinner table. When she opened the door to receive them, she was a bit shocked to see the person looked quite frantic.  
"Oh, I thought Harlon would be about." The relatively young man panted.  
"I am Harlon's daughter," she assured them. "Fraylin."  
"I am aware. You're one of the best shieldmaidens in this region, how could I forget such a name? But I am afraid I come with some urgent tidings." The man said.  
_Oh gosh, has something happened to father?!_ Fraylin's heart sank. Her father, Harlon Erikssen, rarely ever got into trouble due to his respected status, but you never knew..   
"What has happened, sir?" She said in a rush.  
"I was walking along the bank of the river, and I couldn't help but notice... One of your sheep must have escaped through the fence, for it appeared to be stuck in a marshy bit beside the river. It looked dangerously close to the rivers edge."  
Feeling a bit relieved that none of her family were in danger, Fraylin instantly turned her thoughts back to the present. "You are sure it was one of ours?"  
"Yes, m'lady, the mark painted on its back was the same mark I've seen on your father's shield." The man insisted. "The raven clutching the battleaxe, if I'm not mistaken."  
"You are right." Was all Fraylin said, before reaching to her right to grab her dark cloak off its peg before sweeping it on over her shoulders. She shut the door behind her and marched towards the stables, where within minutes she was tacking up Thor, the young grey stallion. Rather originally named after the god, Thor was actually her brother Viktor's horse, but he was the fastest horse they had and she would have to reach the endangered sheep quickly if it was to survive.

  
Leading Thor out into the yard, she threw herself up into the saddle. Quickly shoving her feet into the stirrups, she gathered up the reins. "What direction?" She called out to the man.  
"North from here, through the forest, and then swing right at the first forking path. Then follow the path until you draw level with the first estuary, and down the bank. That's where it was when I seen it." He answered.  
"I thank you for coming to tell me," she said, smiling, before coaxing Thor into a trot, and seconds later she was galloping. Thor seemed to react swiftly to her encouragements and soon enough they were at the top of the hill, the farm down below as they entered the forest. 

  
Within minutes, she could hear the distressed noises of their escapee sheep. Fraylin edged Thor right along the top of the bank so she could get a good view to look down to try and spot it. A patch of white just up ahead caught her eye and low and behold, there it was. It's head was looking around, and she could see the whites of its eyes showing clear fear.  
Dismounting Thor and tying his reins relatively loosely around a branch, Fraylin reached back into the saddlebag to get the rope collar out. After all, if the sheep was to be rescued she'd rather just have it on a leash rather than try and have it in the saddle with her.   
She carefully descended down the bank - even though it wasn't necessarily a big drop, she didn't want to spook the animal. That would be disastrous, especially since he was mere feet away from the fast flowing river. 

  
Slowly making herself seen to the ewe, she walked over and carefully grabbed it by the back of its neck, just above where the mark of paint was. She peeked down, and realised it would take a bit of effort, for the sheep was quite deep in mud. Wrapping another arm around its belly, she tried to heave it out - to almost no avail. It didn't help that the ewe was quite bulky. After a few failed attempts, she was distracted momentarily, for on the other side of the bank there was somebody on a horse, who had clearly just spotted her.  
"Hey!" She called out, panting a bit as she was quite breathless. "Care to give me a hand here?"  
She studied the person, and was surprised to see that he was quite a young man. Mayhaps a few years older than her at first guess. _I've never seen him in these parts before,_ Fraylin thought, _I wonder if he's just a traveller?_  
The lad looked a hit surprised for a few seconds, but called back. "Okay," he then took a brief pause, before looking from side to side.  
"There's a bridge about fifty paces upstream," she called out, and gestured to her right. The boy seen, and gave her a brief nod before setting his horse into a canter in the suggested direction.

  
She decided to just wait for him to arrive before making any other attempts, as it was plainly obvious this was a two man mission. Fraylin kept a hold of the sheep though whilst she rested. It wasn't long before her helper appeared at the top of the bank and tied his horse close to Thor. The strapping youth seemed to know to slide down the bank quietly and slowly alert the animal to his presence. _He might be a farmers son_ , she thought, assessing him whilst moving strands of hair out her face, _or a simple crofter_.  
"You take the front, I'll take the back legs," the boy said, and they instantly got to it. She couldn't help but notice his slightly different accent.   
Even with two people the rescue attempt still took a while, but she was glad when they finally heaved the ewe out of the muddy bog. The lad held it while she secured the rope collar around its neck. When that was done, she straightened back up and finally looked this young man properly in the face.  
"I'm so sorry about the dirt," she said, looking down at the mud caking his arms, hands and clothes.  
He brushed it off. "Nothing a good wash can't get rid of." 

  
Within no time, they were back up on the bank, and mounted. She expected him to just be on his way as soon as he vaulted on, but he hung back. "I'll escort you back to your home, if you wish."  
Fraylin was a bit surprised at that. "Are you sure? You don't have to."  
"It's the least I can do. I chose to help." His blue eyes finally made contact with hers. _Goodness, he's quite handsome,_ she thought, and prayed she wasn't blushing.  
Gathering up their reins, they rode side by side through the forest together, with her ewe walking along beside her horse. It was quiet for a minute or two, which she felt was a bit awkward, so she spoke up. "I haven't seen you around here before."  
He shuffled a bit in his saddle. "If truth be told, I have no clue where I am."  
"You do not sound like you are from Norway." She pointed out.  
"I am a Dane." He answered.   
She was mildly surprised at that. "What brings you across the sea?"  
She noticed him tensing a little bit. "I was forced to."  
Fraylin didn't want him to go into detail if he was uncomfortable saying - after all, she only met him a while ago. So she dropped the subject. 

  
It wasn't long before they came out of the forest and were on top of the hill that overlooked her farm. "This is where you live?" He asked.  
"Yes. It has only been my family's for three generations, but it's ours." She replied, and looked to him. Fraylin couldn't tell if he was surprised or amazed.  
She was brought out of that quite quickly when she seen two figures coming up the hill towards them. She soon realised that it was Thea and her father. _Well he's sure home early_ , she thought.  
"Goodness me Fraylin, you're covered! What happened?" Her father, Harlon, said in part relief and part scorn.  
"A man came to the door and said one of our sheep had escaped and was trapped in some mud by the river. I went to retrieve it," she gestured to their escaped ewe, and let Thea take the rope from her.   
"Oh," Harlon said, probably not expecting that story, "good job."  
"And who are you?" Thea said, and gestured to the lad.  
"Oh goodness, I didn't get your name." Fraylin turned to him.  
"Erlendur." The boy replied.  
"Erlendur here was riding by and came to help. I don't think I could have done it without him." Fraylin added, and gave her new acquaintance a small smile. She seen his lip slightly curl up as he nodded.  
"That was nice of you," Harlon said. "I don't think I know you, lad."  
"It's my first time here, I confess." Erlendur let his reins go slack.  
"Since you did my daughter a favour in saving one of our prize sheep, I feel like I owe you a reward." Her father said.  
Erlendur's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, please, you don't have to."  
Her father brushed it off. "Where do you live, my boy?"  
She seen Erlendur stumble a bit, as he looked to the ground as if he was embarrassed. "I was forced to leave Denmark - where I am from - in bad circumstances."   
"I am sorry. I won't force your story out of you, don't worry. But I can offer you a place to stay for the time being, as a thanks." Harlon suggested.  
Fraylin felt happy. She was intrigued by this boy and wanted to know more about him. Maybe even become his friend. _Please say yes,_ she practically prayed, _at least stay in the village if not._  
"Oh... But I don't want to be a bother. Are you sure?" Erlendur seemed a bit speechless.   
"Yes! We could always use extra hands around the farm. I have sons as well. One is about your age. You could help at their smithy too if that takes your fancy." Harlon assured.  
"Are you sure there's enough room and board for me?" Erlendur asked, looking down the hill at their longhouse.  
"Trust me, there's a few spare rooms inside. And there's a stable free for your horse." Her father mentioned.  
It was silent for a few seconds, as Erlendur was obviously considering his offer. Fraylin noticed he blinked a good few times.  
"Alright then, if you're certain." Was his answer.

  
She almost let out a gasp, but passed it off as an airy sigh of relief instead. Harlon burst into a smile and patted Erlendur's knee.  
They all walked down the hill together. Fraylin gave a quick glance at their new lodger. He looked quite content. "I'm sure you'll like it here, Erlendur."   
He looked at her, and gave her the briefest of smiles. "I hope I do not come to rue this decision."

  
Erlendur had his clothes washed and dried by supper and was introduced to Viktor, Nikolai and Nora when they came home. Though they were quite surprised that somebody new was sat at the table, they soon were talking to him. Fraylin was quite glad they weren't being invasive or nosy about his relocation to Norway - only Nikolai asked what it was like in Denmark. _A good start,_ she thought pleasantly as she ate her stew. _We haven't scared him away._  
Fraylin was quite outgoing in her own way, but she couldn't help but feel a bit shy around this boy. _So mysterious_ , she observed, _maybe one day he will tell me all._


End file.
